Sunshine, Blue skies, Tan lines
by cheeyene
Summary: The last thing these 6 Texas girls needed was 9 men. But maybe they can learn to love for real and share their home with their new cloaked visitors. I can guarantee that Texas sun wasn't the only thing hot in Texas that summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok in all honesty I havent truely tried writing in a while and now iI am always home so I can express myself full. Please tell me if its bad. Wont hurt my feelngs :)**

**Disclaimer: Cheeyene doesnt own Naruto! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sunshine, Blue skies, Tan lines **

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the canyoned texas hills, ten miles from town, lies a horse ranch owned by a lovely women named Anna Smith and her four ranch hands. Now this day started as each hot as hell summer day in the ranching bussiness. That sinfully hot August rising sun raising that thermometer mighty fast. Anna whipped her hat off to wipe her forehead of sweat glaring into the cloudless sky. The snorts and shuffles of the horses in their stalls reminding her that they needed letting out. Snapping her hat on her head the women called her ranch hands into the front. They all jogged into the area all dressed for a hard days work, button ups, chaps and boots complete with their hats. she looked at the four women and smiled a rare smile as they returned it with vigor. Anna's eyes hitting her cousin Sage first, her first cousins wild red hair and luminesent green eyes making up for the short height. A texas fireball if she had ever seen one.

"Sage I need you to get your horse and mine saddled then we will ride the perimeter while the others let out the remaining horses to pasture." Her voice comanded without needing to raise its volume. Her cousins curt nod was all she got before she set off to the barn shed to fetch Dingo and Scout."Alright ladies when those horses are in the west pasture I expect the barn chores started or finished before we return at say noon after its all clear." Anna adressed her remaining workers and nodded back to their yes ma'ams. Each giurl moving with practiced grace as they left. Her eyes caught Sage returning with her horse. "Thank you cousin." Anna said mouting her gelding Scout with out a though as Sage moved into the saddle of her horse Dingo. The mare acting up at first as always but she was calmed by a mere loving pat on the neck. Anna was confounded that the mangy animal lived through her deathly ordeal when they found her in the hills but she was a fighter and so was Sage. She was jealous of that close conection. She had fought with Scout when that animal was bought from a farmer that hadnt the time for the big headstrong stallion. One week after she threw in the towel he saved her from a rattler, she figured maybe he was worth trying to train again. That ordeal seemed to show that beast that she needed him.

"So how's the hip Anna?" Sage said as they rode out to the gates. Her eyes on the stiff seat Anna held on top of Scout, who was known for his smooth gait.

"Oh its there." Came the soft reply, her accent sneaking in.

Sage snorted and laughed. "Well you know cousin your getting real good at that vauge stuff you been getting into." She smiled. "How does your old lady hips feel?" Sage joked and caught the soft shake of Anna's head and her grin grew until she barked out a laugh. "Oh you know im kidding Anna."

Anna looked at her companion and smirked. She sat up a bit in her seat and gathered the reins and looked ahead. "See that fence post leaning on the fence up ahead?" Anna asked Sage.

"Well yeah." Sage said perplexed as to what was so important abou it. "What bout it?" She asked.

"Race ya!" Came the reply before she saw Anna nudge Scout into a run. Smilling Sage kicked Dingo to catch up to her knowing the mustang would beat her as always but they knew that already. It was a routine to them when they needed some spark in their lives. Plus the horses loved the chance to run against each other.

Sage watched as she caught up to Anna seeing her long brown hair like a flag behind her. "Your gonna lose cousin!" She shouted over the hooves. The girls now neck an neck as Sage pulled ahead and laughed. Both girls were almost there when they saw a bright flash in the very place their mounts were headed at full speed. The horses stopped on a near dime and started backing away from the smoke that came from the area as it blew past them and down the hill.

"Whats going on?" Sage called out ot Anna.

"Not a damn clue." Anna called back barely seeing past them. "Its clearing." Anna shouted back again as the smoke was finally clearing up.

The two girls gasped when they saw a pile of men laying along the fence line. Only two at most were coherent enough to attempt speaking with. The first one to sit up was a long haired blonde male with blue eyes and sage saw his eyes hit hers. All she heard was his breath hitch as he shot to his feet. He looked around himself and started kicking his companions until Sage's voice broke through.

"What in the hell are you doing on our property buddy?" Her eyes set in mild anger as he stared at her like he was lost.

"I have no idea, yeah." He replied and Sage felt a tingle run through her. "Where are we may I ask, un? He asked them and saw the red headed woman shiver a bit. Odd it wasnt cold out here. Actually it was hotter than hell, how did she wear that outfit comfortably. A voice broke his slight concentracion.

"Your on the Smith Ranch." Anna spoke this time and stared back behind him as the man in the mask and the one with half his face covered rose to their feet. Out of reflex she pulled the pistol from her boot and aimed. "Names." Her tone giving no room to disobey.

"We are not a threat to you Miss horse lady." The masked one spoke in a upbeat cheerful voice.

"Sorry son but we didnt make it this far in life trusting strangers." Sage spoke as Anna watched the intruders."Now." She spoke with no emotion. "Names gentlemen."

The three looked at each other then slowly nodded. the blonde smiled and spoke first. "Diedera." He nudged the man in the half mask. "Kazuka." He said his eyes on the horizon. The masked one spoke last and said in his high energy way. "My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" He bounced over to help a man up as he woke up. Tobi spoke again introducing the new man. "This is hidan." He said helping the man up as he cussed a blue streak. Lord, thought Anna, that mouth needed a whole crate of soap.

Said man looked up suddenly and smirked and almost drawled. "Well then what have we here?" He stood and picked up a long sythe with three blade shining in the sun and the girls were wary instantly of this man. then a voice betraying the look of its owner spoke.

"Easy there Hidan we dont know where we are, we need them." He looked at the two women and smiled revealing his sharp teeth. "Names Kisame." He held his hand out to them in a friendly way.

Both girls sent looks to the other then gave a nod to each other. Bravely Sage dismounted and walked to him and grabbed his huge hand. "Sage." She said with a faint smle that only grew as he laughed.

"Lovely to meet you and your sister?" He questioned with a grin.

"Heavens no!" she almost burst into a fit of giggles. "Thats Anna, She is the momma hen. she is also my cousin." Her smile widened when she saw him shaking his head smiling and he walked back over to the rest of the now waking up men and one he helped them all up he introduced everyone.

The orange haired one was known as Pein, his girlfriend was Konan who looked stunning. the plant was Zetsu and then sasori the puppet. The pretty boy was itachi and he was stunning as well. They all talked until the one called Pein spoke up.

"Take me to your village leader." He spoke to Anna. who shared a look with Sage and they burst into a fit of broken laughs and snorts. "Was something I said not correct?" Pein interjected sobering them.

"Naw sweetie, but as for the village leader we dont have one. I run the ranch and thats all needed knowing." Anna smiled and caught the one named Kazuka looking through her bags as she was diverting her attention elsewhere. She slapped the hand away with practiced ease. He recoiled like she shocked him. Silence reined until Sage broke it.

"What the hell now?" Sag said to Anna. "We can take them home with us." Sage says as she winked at Anna and saw her roll her eyes.

"Why?" Anna answered seeing the men tense a bit.

"Well figured it might be fun breaking them in to the ranch instead of faiths three stallions." Her smile almost to bright for Anna. She knew what her cousin ment and she just knew the other girls wouldnt even put up a fight to the idea.

"Insuferable pervert." Anna muttered and whistle for Gatsby and was rewarded with the grey coyote mix running to her side in seconds. She never knew how the mongrel knew how to find her so easily but she remained gratefull as long as he did his job. she wrote a not the clipped it to his collar. "To Daisy." She stated and the mutt shot off to do his job. "Now we wait for the horses to take you to the ranch." Anna sighed, why couldnt they have been closer than four miles to the ranch?

Around twentyfive minutes later they saw a cloud of dust and heard a woman yelling at horses that were tied to ropes she held. They grew closer and the animals all at once seemed to slide to a stop in front of the group. One woman with a blonde pixie cut and bright grey blue eyes hopped off of a tall heavy black and white stud horse. She held up five different colored lead ropes.

"Pick the victims Anna." She said with a giggle. Her small hands held the ropes to five big and smart looking horses all a dull tan or brown. She saw the smile on Sages face. Her smile lit up the area again as she saw her friends intent. Hell they were pretty good looking fellows in her opinion.

"The blonde one, Diedera, goes with me on Dingo Daisy." Sage said with a grin. "He aint to big she can hold him as well." She walked over to the poor man and grabbed his hand dragging him to her horses left side. With lithe graceshe mounted the horse and extended her han popping her fot outthe sturrup. "Stick your right foot in that and reach upwith the right hand and grab the horn here." She said pointing to the areas indicated. Ash he did as told she shifted back to let him get a good grip. "Now Swing onto him and slide back behind the Saddle." He performed that with only slight issues. When he was up there she smiled at him over her shoulder and placed her hands on his guiding them to her waist. She frowned as he held her with his hands closed but shrugged it off.

"Next!" Shouted Daisy as she lead a tan horse up to Kisame. "You can at least mount a horse huh?" She smiled at him and he almost forgot to talk but was quick with a smart ass remark. Leaning down to her he spoke.

"Oh Little one I can mount more than horses." He grinned as he whispered that near her ear and watched her stutter slightly as she responded.

"O-OH Really?" Daisy spoke and just walked away and to the next horse waiting for its rider. The plain brown animal was brought to kazuka and he looked it over well. "Get on it or your walking honey." She drawled. He quickly mounted the animal.

"Next will be you with the mask." She smiled bringinga light brown horse to him andwatching as he vaulted onto the mare. Well then that was easy. The next horse willingly went to the plant guy and she had a feeling he might eat him. She unexpectantly laughed so hard she snorted and maybe they would eat each other and get stuck in the middle. Last was the two that looked like a couple so she simply brought the red dunn to them and left it there. All that was left was for them to give a ride to the last ones.

"Ok Pretty boy get up here" Said Daisy as she motioned or Itachi to mount behind her. With a nearly inauditable sigh he slid behind her with grace.

"Now Hidan you will ride on Scout with me." Stated Anna with a dull tone. He grumbled about not getting a horse but hopped up on the studd anyway. "Ready?" She called to the large group, casting her eyes on the bunch behind her and Sage. With all afermative nods she kicked Scout into a easy trot and heard the rest follow suit. Her mind going a mile a minute about how in the hell this happened but wont her farmhands b delighted. They get male company for however long they stay. Hell this might be fun. Her sweet cousin has he eyes on a little blonde and she knew that she was the pervert and that she needed close watching. Her eyes darted to the two in question and saw the man in awe as she guided Dingo through the rough terrain. Hadent he been on a horse before?

Sage let Dingo fall back a bit so they were not center stage. She sat back and whispered to her companion and a bright blush blooming upon his fair cheeks that gave something wicked away. Her free hand sliding up and down his exposed forearm and smiling when he finally made a retort. The poor boy still a delightful shade of pink as she laughed and looked around and only caught Hidan looking back at them and smirked. She whispered for Diedera to lean closer and as he complied slowly she grabbed his neck and turned her head and sealed his lips with hers for a swift kiss, letting her tongue dragover his slightly plump lower lip. Diedera exhaled with a gasp as he turned his red face down to his lap.

Sage thought she scared him before he looks up and smiles. "That was a bang." He said almost shyly making Sage smile in return. Looking up in time to see Hidan smirk and turn his back. 'Great.' thought Diedera as he loked down again. 'That bastard wont let that go easily.' Just his luck he finds a girl that makes him shy and practically act like a damn nervous preteen.

Anna was barely paying any real attention to the trail, just letting Scout follow intincts. Her senses returned when a light chuckle broke the thoughts she was fretting over. "Looks like your whoever has the hots for our man." She heard Hidans deep voice in her ear and felt the warm press of his tongue on her neck and she shivered before she could control the urge. "Like that huh?" She could hear the gloat and tease in his deep voice and almost moaned as he sucked her earlobe into his lips and lightly nibbled it. "You taste fucking good." His voice a little husky but still teasing. "Does it all taste like this?" He purred into her ear all husky and gravely then flicking her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Sage knew what this man needed and that was to be taught not to tease her. She reached behind her and unnoticed to the rest behind them, pinched a little harshly mere inches from his cock. She felt him jerk and rumble with a muffled groan against her back as his hold momentarily tightened. So he liked rough huh? She moved he hand up a bit getting only a inch closer and did it harder and he dropped his head onto her neck and nibbled on it through a almost moan like groan. Each time getting so close it had him almost groaning out loud and on that last pinch he wasnt as quick as he was he let a husky groan slip. She ran her nails down the lenght of him through his pants and he almost screamed as she hit the sensitive base.

"Please stop." He pleaded silently in her ear. His amethyst eyes dialated in his pleaseure and his cock straining in displeasure at the trapped feeling. Oddly the control did funny things to his belly. Son of a bitch was flopping like a fish out of water.

"Will you behave?" She said in a scolding way as she saw the ranch come into veiw. Her nails dragging with more force up the lenght that time and he actually groaned out her name into her ear. "Will you?" She demanded with a smirk. She knew she had him in her hands and it was a shock that it started to make her blood rush at the power. It was like that feeling of taming a wildcat and only you can make it purr.

"Jashin yes I promise!" He said his eyes clenched shut waiting on the next scratch. When nothing happened he saw they were in a courtyard by a barn. Right at that moment he thanked every inch of his god. Every Jashin forsaken inch.

The troupe arrived and were greeted by three more girls. They all pulled to a stop and dismounted and the five horses were tied to a hitch by the barn as Dingo, Scout and Daisys horse all walked into the barn like they owned it. The three women all turned teach other and they all had that look in their eyes. There was some serious explaining to do.

"Well girls let me introduce youto our guests so we ain't strangers anymore." Sage said with a smile. "Left to right is Hidan, Kazuka, Tobi, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidera, Kiasme, Zetsu, and Sasori." She took a deep breath. "And they will be staying with us until we figure out why they are here." She smiled as she finished

Sage moved to Deideras side and silently curled her hand around his still closed fist. He flinched when she looked up at him and averted his gaze. She reached up and swiftly yanked his hair a bit and he opened his hand to stop her as a moan fell almost unnoticed from his lips. However Sage had impecable hearing and swiftly realeased him to slip her hand into his now open hand. She looked around seeing noone again paying them any heed and stretched up on her toes making him lean down. "I didnt know you liked hair pulling Deidera." She said raising the other hand twirling his blonde hair on it. He watched her wary of the look on her face then she yelped and all at once pulled her hands back. Her hand holding his realeased but she inadvertadly had tugged on a rather tender spot in his scalp and he fell almost to is knees with a groan. Sage gasped and started to apologize when he stopped her. His smile making her feel fuzzy.

"No problem, Yeah." Deidera chuckled lightly and stood as he spoke again in her ear. "That hasnt happened ina while so it kindacaught me a bit of guard is all, un." he gasped "Sage." He saw Sage look like she could melt after he spoke her name on a moan as she playfull tugged the longest strand. She would be his undoing.

Sage looked over to Daisy and caught her attention to start introducing them. Her eyes going to what she thought she felt in Deidera's hand moments before made her feel odd. Not that bad kind either. It felt like a lovers caress ofthe tongue on her palm.

Daisy smiled to them and started introdutions for them. She introduced each girl and herself . "First off you know Sage and Anna so next is me!." She smiles and points to herself. "Im Daisy and I'm their long time school friend." She looks to the next girl a shy looking thing hidding behind the tied horses a bit. Daisy pulled her out enough that they saw her as she fiddled with the red dunn's mane. "This is Lou-anne and she is probably the sweetest thing ever." Daisy beamed and they all took in the very long red hair and the warm hazel eyes that stayed locked onto the horse. "Ok next is Beth and she is my sister." Said girl looked up and smiled a shy smile and pushed her glasses up a bit out of habit. Daisy smiled warmly at her sister then turned to glare at the men. "Touch her the wrong way I'll castrate you in seconds." She warned as she smirked laughing inside. All the men took a step back but Itachi. Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled, at least he looked nice.

Sage acted when they were distracted with greetings. She pulled Deidera to the side ofthe barn and flipped his hand over which closed into a fist before she could see. She huffed and looked up at him them a devilish smirk lit her face up and she let go of his hands. His Blue eyes opend wide as she reached up and tangled one hand into his long blonde hair jerking him down to her level. Deidera couldnt help the strangled gasp as she got so rough with him. She smiled sweetly then leaned up a bit and slid her tongue over his lips antagonizingly slow. Deidera looked into her eyes and saw her smile reach them. She gave a sharp tug and he gasped again. At hisgasp she sealed his lips in a sinful kiss and she ran her fingers slowly down his arm. Her tongue met his as soon as he gave in to her. Her hand smoothed over his arm and slid without resistance into his. She had him distracted and he didnt realize until she had him against the barn wall her hand in his trapping him. "Show me." She said sweetly.

Deidera loked away and let her open his hand up full and she gasped. He figured she would be kinda freaked out but he jumped when she traced the lips around the mouth in his palm. His eyes shot to hers and she was intently studying him tracing the teeth, the tip of the tongue and lips again. He alowed the tongue to lick her again to watch her reaction. She giggled. "Kinda weird, yeah? " He asked looking away again.

"Amazing." Came Sage's reply causing Deidera to shot his gaze back to her face. She was still studying him and he watched her bring the hand to her face to look better. He glance back at the way to the others only to jump as she ran her own tongue up and around each finger and over the lips that were closed to receive the attention. He had to admit thats the most erotic thing anyone had ever tried to do with those things. Usually they try to bite. They stared into eachothers eyes forgetting the rest even exsisted.

All of them looked the others over not noticing the missing duo and finally Anna spoke up. "Now about clothes."

That left a interesting question. Where were these big guys gonna sleep and they needed new clothes and fast. They kinda stuck out like guilty sore thumbs in a hammer shop. But they had to hope the old stuff they had from pop was enough. Hell maybe not for Ksame, They had to buy his stuff or make it. One way or the other they were gonna cost alot and have to earn their keep somehow. Perhaps they can work off the cost of their food and clothes. They were pretty strong looking so they shoulnt have to much a difficulty refencing the whole twenty acres or farm pasture right? Right.

**If I actually get anything possitive I'll keep posting but i wanted to try something new and this seemed like the best compromise lol** Pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok in all honesty I havent truely tried writing in a while and now iI am always home so I can express myself full. Please tell me if its bad. Wont hurt my feelngs :) also I will try to update this every two to four days **

**Disclaimer: Cheeyene doesnt own Naruto! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sunshine, Blue skies, Tan lines **

**chapter 2**

That day was one for the books thats for sure as the men and Konan came out of the house in their altered clothing. Konan looked remarkable in the clothes she borrowed from Beth's unworn part of the closet. The patterened vest top a tad tight but it fit her frame well. Her tan jeans like a second skin, Beth's boots a tad big. The men were dressed in Anna's fathers old things and some from her half brother before he went to jail. Anna's half brothers clothes just barely fit Kiasame's frame, for that they were thankful, even if he ocassionally went shirtless. Of course her bubba Slim was a very large man. The kind that does what ever he thinks will need doing to keep her and the others safe. Hence why he is in jail.

Each man was dressed in button up shirts and a nice pair of Wranglers. and only a few needed belts. Hidan, as usual, just wore the Wranglers that appeared to be made for his long and lean legs Also a pair of her brothers aligator skin boots that Slim never really took a liking to. Kiasme looked mighty handsome in that plaid green button up and jeans. The shocking one had to be Itachi in the deep red pearl snap button up and the black faded wranglers and the bull buckle shining on brown leather. The rest in formal ranch clothes all button up plaid and Wranglers jeans and boots

"Oh guys!" Shouted Sage. "Where did Faith go?" She asked and all she got where shrugged shoulders.

"She was here when you guys arrived but as soon as you all dismounted she kind of disappeard." Said Beth. Her voice almost a whisper. She reminded itachi of that hyuuga child, the heir. The sound of her right beside them startled all but Itachi and the girls, for they were not aware that she was so close. Beth silently made her way to the house, her long skirt swaying with her.

"Huh." Pondered Anna. She walked into the barn to check on the horses and to unsaddle Scout only to notice he was unsaddled and already in the paddock. She heard humming and followed it to the small garden in back the house that conected to the barn. She saw her neighbor bent over and pulling weeds.

"What ya want Anna?" Faith spoke while she pulled the weeds from the tomato row.

"Just wondering where my favorite neighbor went off to at a time like this."Anna replied with a smile. She watched Faith as she worked and it calmed her. "You know we were kinda wondering why you took off as soon as they got here."

"Well its complicated." Faith spoke after some hesitation. "But i know who those people are, they are not technically real." Her eyes raise to see the shocked look on Anna's face and watched her fight with her thoughts.

"How in hell is that possible?" Shouted Anna.

"Come to my house and i will show you." Faith got up and walked of and Anna followed out of curiosity. There was no way she was serious. Right? The two hopped the wood fence and walked into Faith's little farm house. Upstairs they went into the front bedroom Anna knew was Faith's, only turning on a lamp. They went to her computer and she frowned as Faith pulled up some of that japanesse carton stuff she liked. the moment the screen was shown to her Anna's face froze before she could even realize it. Those men on the computer were the ones on her property. Those were the ones she found only hours ago.

Faith sat back on the bed as Anna fell into her computer chair with a huff. "They are supposed to be the bad guys in the show but they apparently are not as bad as the other ninjas think they are." She said and Anna wheeled around after she closed the computer and looked incredously at Faith.

"Ninjas?" She squeeked. "Like kill people type of ninjas?" Her voice breaking a bit. "Jump around all sneaky and shit type of ninjas?" This wasnt possible, was it? Her neighbor Looked at her through her black hair and grimaced a bit.

"Yes." Was the almost flat word that escaped Faith's mouth. "They musthave been sent here in some type of glitch." Anna looked ready to faint. They needed to see if they could still use their-

"Your companions are concerned with your absence, **hurry up"** Zetsu said as he came through the floor.

Both girls screamed and Anna fainted. The man looked to Faith for answers his eyes glowing in the dim room. In her panic Faith yelled at Zetsu and got in his face. "What the hell!" Now that was before she realized the mistake in that as he would probably eat her now. She saw the man open his mouth and she closed her eyes and waited. When she stood there for maybe two min and felt nothing but his breath she opend her eyes and fainted as well as she saw his face only half a foot away smiling, sharp teeth glinting in the lamps light. Her last though was wow he kept very white teeth for a killer.

Zetsu caught the falling girl with little effort and sighed. Silly woman probably thought he was going to kill her for yelling at him. Civilians always thought they were so tough until they used their brains. He set her down on the bed and watched her shiver. Was she cold? He wasnt really sure, didnt really mess with women. His eyes roamed her figure and he frowned, lifting her hands he thought it had to be her right? Her skin smelled of his garden at home, like a mix of fertilizer and earth. Maybe he will tolerate this one at least. Zetsu placed her friend on the bed as well and left to tell the others that they were asleep.

After he resurfaced in the barn he walked out to the others and spoke to Sage. "The two womean are asleep on the neighbors bed." His voice held no emotion. The look he got from Sage and Daisy was almost comical. Their mouths opened and closed a few times and then finally Sage spoke.

"Well hell aint no time to be falling asleep, shits got doing to do." She huffed off to the fence that seperated the property and leaped it with little effort and straightened her clothes on the other side. Her thought were simply that of course she had to jump fences when she chose towear her cut off's. She looked back a bit before jogging to the house. Her face a bit red after her eyes had caught Deidera checking out her ass. Of course she had gotten a little cozy with him already so she deserved it. 'I guess embarrasing others has sometimes its own embarrasing results.' she thought with a smile as she ran a little faster.

Sage got pn the porch and kicked off her muddy boots before going in to the house. Hell, she may dress like a hoochie sometimes but that didnt mean she didnt have manners. Her feet made quick work of the stairs and she opened the door to the bedroom to find both girls curled up together on the bed. Kind of a cute sight and damn her for forgething a camera.

She cleared her throught rather loudly. "Hello girls wakey wakey." She flipped on the big light and Faith slowly fluttered her eyes open then gasped. This causing Sage to laugh loudly waking up Anna. "Oh my god you two look like your waking up next to a one night stand!" Her eyes watering as she laughed and coppied their faces. Well the stupour didnt last long as a large pillow barreled her way.

"The hell are you doing here?" Anna asked looking at Sage like she was a ghost. "Gee Faith your place is getting popular." She turned her face to her bed companion. Her smile giving way to giggles. "But your alot prettier than the last one I woke up in bed with." She smiled wider.

Faith barked out a laugh and looked at Sage. "Whats up? She asked then her brain came to its normal settings and she gasped. "Omg I have to tell you something." She shouted at Sage and grabbed her hand hopping off the bed. She led the girl to her closed laptop and opened it and reserched the information she has pulled up for Anna.

Sage looked at the pictures then read the information under it. But her face lackedthe suprise that had shocked Anna. "That explains the mouths and the odd clay like taste." She muttered and Faith and Anna lit up with wide eyes and looked at her with her mouth open. "What?" Sage said with a blush. "They looked harmless to me, didnt know they were weapons." She shrugged and walked over to sit on the bed.

"You mean to tell me that that little moment you tow mysteriously went poof was you two making out and getting R rated?" Faith said.

"Wait A cotton picking minute now Sage!" Yelled Anna. "You mean you kissed him?" She uestioned the girl. And poor sage started blushingand squirming inthe spotlight. She sorta felt bad for pushingthe topic but she was curious.

"Well a few kisses and he let me lick the mouth in his hand." She tried to sound like it was no big deal but Faith gasped.

"Those are bomb making weapons and they can bite you." Faith ranted and then frowned, her mind letting the wheels turn a bit. "They stayed close?"

Sage nodded then quickly shook her head yes. "It opened and licked me but I felt no threat from it." She looked at the ground remembering the way that mans mouths tasted, oddly turned her on. Well they needed to head back there so she cleared her throat and walked to the door."Lets get back to the house before someone else arrives." She tried to joke but gave up.

"Yeah lets get back andfinish what needed doing. " Anna smiled to Sage. The girls all walked to the livingroom and all screamed and fell in a heap on the stairs. Noone expected to see Hidan in the middle ofthe living room.

"Hey you guy took too fucking long so Daisy sent me." He scoffed and folded his arms. His pecs standing out as his arms flexed at the motion, making the three girls blush and all but Anna lower their eyes. "What?" He questioned them as they stayed silent he frowned. "I look bad or something?"

All three girls sweatdropped and he looked at them confused. "Hidan most normal guys wear shirts." Replied Anna in a obvious tone.

Hidan grinned. "Not an damn option for me really." He extended a hand to Anna and helped her up, pulling her a bit to hard and making her fall into his arms. She was so short compared to him that his nipples were right above her nose. He smiled down to her as she lifted her head to look at his face. 'Your Cuter than hell up close." He said in a drawl and chuckled as her face grew warm. Her startling blue eyes staring into his amethyst like a spell he couldnt break. Didnt want to even try. A Cough broke the moment and Hidan looked over her hed at the other two girls that ruined his moment.

"I'd Recomend a room but their all mine so tough shit." Faith laughed at the sour face Hidan made. Poor guy looked like he needed some ass or something and soon. Of course Anna looked like she would bethe first to offer her services to the man.

"Lets go Hidan." Anna spoke making her voice vibrate their close bodies as she looked into his eyes and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled back and realeased her, his hand grabbing her ass as she turned around. He only enjoyed it for maybe two seconds beforeshe grabbed his arm and dug her nails into him. His pleasured hiss his made her imidiately retract her hand with a opps. She had forgotten that little quirk about him, bastard loved the pain. "I'm sorry Hidan." She tried to apologize. Buthe held a hand up and motioned her ahead.

"No thats my own fault, opened myself up for that." He said as he slowed his pulse watching her sway out the door. "Damn." He breathed a heavy breath and joined the girls as they returned to the ranch.

"Faith, so that green dude, aint he the one you liked?" Anna asked as they drew closer to the courtyard where they all were, including Zetsu. Hidan perked up litening in knowing he shouldnt but didnt really give a damn. Anna was smiling at Faith in a horrid way.

Faith's eyes opened huge. "You Hush!" She whispered to Anna and she gave her a mean face. That was not something she needed to say around him. Why Beth had'nt said anything to Anna about who they were was what bugged her most.

"But The things you said about seeing how well Zetsu would do with a few hours less of sunlight." Anna jibbed at Faith and she saw the girls face turn red. God this was fun since she saw the racy pics of him on her computer when she showed her some pictures in the same folder. And it looked like Zetsu was all ears since his body language screamed he was listening in somehow. "Really Faith you dont remeber, you were talking about getting all in that fly trap, or was it in his fly?" She goaded. Good lord if Faith was anymore embarrased she might pass out. "Maybe i should show him those pictures you drew of hime in rather comprimising positions, dirty thing you are." She whispered that time, to low for him to hear.

"Ohhh noooo ma'am thats not going to be done." Faith finally spokeup and glared at Anna. "You knew he could hear you didnt you?" Her eyes searched Anna's and she saw the glint in them. The girl was trying to set her up with the literal man of her dreams.

Faith spared a glance and caught Zetsu looking at her with a brow elegantly arched at her and she swore he was fighting a smirk. That popped the top on her mortification, heaven help her if she fell on her face now. Fate was so cruel when Hidan tripped her only three feet from Zetsu without it being noticed. She screamed as she fell but never met the ground, instead was surrounded by warmth. Her eyes shot up to her savior and she saw the sharp smile of Zetsu. Her face flushed and she smiled a shy smile and muttered her thanks. He laughed a deep laugh that shocked her. She had never heard him laugh before. It sent a thrill up her spine making her close her eyes. He stood her up and let his hands slide down her waist from her elbows and down on her hips. She smiled a little wider at him and placed her hands on his firm chest. He blocked all the others seeing her in his arms. Her voice broke his thoughts and everyone else already had found other duties. Obviously not concerned with them as they had chores.

"Kiss me." Her arms came up to his shoulders and he flushed at the idea. But he smiled at her and ducked his head but paused in shock as she made the move that held his heart momentarily hostage. Her lips leaving kisses from his nipple to his upper chest and and over his collar bone as she stood on her toes. His frame trembled as her lips ghosted up his neck and over his jaw her tongue sliding out to place a light lick at the corner of his mouth. He shuddered as her lips fell finally on his. She nibbled on his lips a bit and pressed her body to his fully rubbing her self a bit against him as she tightened her arms around his neck. He gasped as her belt buckle rubbed his erection. That opportunity gave her the opening to slide her tongue out to coax his to join. He gave into a groan as he slid his tongue into her mouth as she gasped as he slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer. God he just didnt feel like himself, he felt so raw and needy.

Faith felt like all her fantasies came true and she felt like she could float into the sky right about now. Zetsu was pratically making her moan as he fucked her mouth with his, she never imagined he would let this go this far, never in a million years. He was usually so calm and controlled. Right now though she so didnt care as his body was so close and his mouth worshiped hers. She was able to take a heart calming breath when he pulled away. "Dear lord bestill my beating heart!" She exclaimed breathlessly. Causing Zetsu to lightly chuckle, its sound almost as breathless as hers.

"I apologise Faith, I m not aware what came over me, **Other than lust." **His other side provoked a blush out of the girl and he frowned to himself. "Hush you've embarasssed her, **Or turned her on." **"She is embarassed because you took over, **I was only doing what you were thinking." ** A deep blush surounded the poor white sides face. **"You see he wanted you and I simply acted on it." ** the black side shrugged his shoulder in nonchanlonce. "You took over!" The white side fussed. Faith had a feeling this would continue if she didnt get in the middle of it. **"You enjoyed it!" **came the black sides response. "I want her to like us not be shy or embarassed when we are around you fool!" **"Your the fool, her scent was drawing us in and you know it." **Faith was tempted to make them stop but she was honestly enjoying herself. White Zetsu spoke up again and pink painted his cheek. "She cant help that, its natural to react that way when your um hormo-." The black side snorted. **"I'm no idiot I know that, also know when to trust my nose." **He comtinues a little quieter. **"She wanted us beforewe even got close to her." **Faiths face colored and she concluded nows a good time to interupt them.

"Boys its ok no harm done." She shyly smiled to them as they focused on her. "Besides I did ask nicely didn't I?" She said and the white side blushed a bit while they both smiled. She walked around them noticing thesky was darkening. "you can stay with me, lets go t-" She was silenced by Zetsu as he spun heraround and looked into her eyes.

"Thank **you**." They said in harmony. Faith smiled and led them to her place.

...

In the house others were figuring out where the hell everyone was going top sleep. So far they figured since the house had 6 rooms that Pein and Konan can share, Sasori and Deidera shared. Anna assumed that Faith was keeping Zetsu at her place and skipped over his name. Next was Hidan and Kazuka then last was Itachi and Kisame. Tobi wanted the last room to himself. So that left the girls to two rooms or all of them in her master suit. So she went and delivered all the extra blankets and such and started placing enough beds on the floor for the ones that didnt fit in the bed.

"Ok girls sleep over central is ready!" anna yelled down into the living room. A rumble of feet came up the stairs and all $ girls flew into the room and Anna knew it would be a gossip kinda night. To bad Faith was otherwise occupied.

Daisy was the first to break the silence. "Well guys who had dibbs because i know we all gotta itch to scratch with these hotties." She said smiling a goofy smile.

"Anna I know your doing some major work with Hidan, ad Faith obviously has added Zetsu to her cabbage patch." The other girls howled with laughter as daisy started again "Personally i wanna lay a branded claim on our local sharkboy." Daisy jumped up and acted like she was reeling in a big fish and posing with it. "Damn fine catch if you ask me." She exclaimed as she flopped onto the bed a happy sigh on her lips.

All eyes turned to Beth and Lou-anne and they both blushed and looked different ways. The girls Gulped as Sage and Daisy closed in on them. "Tell us plleeeaaasseee!" They looked expectantly at the two girls. "Just a name of who caught your eyes." Sage begged.

The girls had no idea that right outside the door lay three men with ears pressed to the door. Kisame arriving after his name was mentioned. When he was told of what was being said he didnt believe them, they had left out his part anyway. All three waiting on the talk to resume.

"Beth smiled and raised her head and finally spoke. "Itachi." Was all she said. The three at the door looked shocked at the others and they decided to maybe tell the Uchiha of the girls affections. "He is lovely for a man." She said almost whispering.

The girls all squealed and hugged her. All eyes turned to Lou-anne and she looked away and muttered a name that wasnt understandable. "Say it again Lou-Lou." Sage coaxed and the girl at least turned their way and repeated the name quietly.

"Kazuka." She whispered out and burried her face in her arms. The poor thing was so shy and quiet and was the smartest one besides Beth. They were the ones that needed the calmer men to meet them on their own terms at times.

The girls all moved closer together and Daisy had to use the restroom so she jumped off the bed and to the bedroom door and at the moment she popped it open Kisame fell right onto her. All the girls screamed and then their faces turned shocked to mad. Daisy grabed the collar of Kisames shirt where he was under her. "Tell me you were not being perverts?" She said her face being only an inch from the shocked shark. All his mind comprehended was she was sitting on his dick, being dominant, and it was making him aroused. Her face Flushed as she felt him harden under her and he panicked throwing her off. Daisy hit the floor and sat floored as to wat happened and where the hell they went so fast. She liked where she was before she flew onto the rug. "What the hell was that?" She demanded of the girls they all shrugged and all but daisy decided to let it slide this time.

Daisy was annoyed and that damn fish was going to explain why he was spying on their girls night even if she had to find was to persuade his comliantcy to answer her. Daisy came to the room door, pulled it wide open and noticed Itachi was already asleep, or pretending to be. Her smirk made the poor man sitting on the other side of the bed to flush before she came inside, closed the door and shut of the lamp and walked to him with moonligfht as her guide. Her smirk growing with each step. "Now I've got a few questions Kisame and I believe you have some of the answers." She purred when she got to his bedside she sat down on the beds edge and placed a hand on his chest making him twitch. "Understand?" She whispered into his ear. His nod was all she needed.

**There is that chapter and im hoping that its not terrible:) Please review! Prreettyy Pllllzzzz**


End file.
